Monkey Museum
The Monkey Museum, renamed "Cranky's Hut" in the Game Boy Advance remake, is a location that Cranky Kong resides in, seen in every area of Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest, excluding The Flying Krock. It is a spiritual successor to Cranky's Cabin (to the point where it's assumed the Museum is the interior of it) and works in a very similar way. There is even a remix of the Cranky's Cabin theme heard as one enters. It also houses many Easter Eggs. Summary The Monkey Museum works in a very similar way to Cranky's Cabin, though it has been made much more convenient. First off, Kongs can now actually choose what information they want to learn about, and most of the tips seem clearer in general. There are now tips available for every level in an area and some tips are free, though some of the tips require a small one to three coin payment before hearing. These tips usually help find Bonus Barrels, extra lives, or more bananas and coins. Most of Cranky's humorous ranting this time around is from short entering and leaving comments. In the Game Boy Advance remake, not much has changed aside from renaming it "Cranky's Hut", a redesign of the cabin (removing many Easter Eggs), and the fact that players can now access Expresso Racing. Easter Eggs There are several Easter Eggs inside the Museum, and there is even a reference to a different game made by Rare: *Chief Thunder, a character from Rare's fighting game Killer Instinct is on a wallpaper. *Winky from the original Donkey Kong Country appears to be on display in a box. He appears to be left to rest. He's on sale for five dollars. *Funky's surfboard from the original Donkey Kong Country is in the background. *A giant red Nintendo logo appears near Funky's surfboard. *The Killer Instinct arcade cabinet appears to be on sale for two dollars. *A Donkey Kong statue appears above the arcade cabinet. *A big SNES controller can be seen. In the North American version, it has lavender colors. In the European version, it has red, blue, yellow and green colors. *Rare's symbol can be seen. *A golden statue of Expresso. *A Kruncha's head has been cut off and put on display, much like a deer or moose in real life. It is on sale for three dollars. *A turned over Mine Cart from Donkey Kong Country is in the bottom left corner *Bananas and a DK Barrel can be found. *A rusty Steel Keg barrel is on sale for four dollars. Gallery File:Monkeymuseum2.gif|A clearer view of the whole cabin. File:MonkeyMuseumEurope.png|Monkey Museum in the European version of Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. Note the different button colored Super NES controller. File:Monkey Museum.png|A beta version of Monkey Museum in full color (without the SNES pallet limitation) found in DKC2 player's guide. There was a Enguarde instead of a Winky and a Rambi Statue instead of Expresso statue. Monkey Museum.PNG|Cranky's Hut Trivia *Cranky will occasionally ask the Kongs if they have tried a game called "Cranky Kong Country", which he claims was on sale a year ago (in-game, which translates to 1994, when Donkey Kong Country was released), and that he was the guy who made it so popular, not his son, which he refers to has "Donkey". This is obviously him just trying to take credit for the huge success that Donkey Kong Country was. It also seems that he might actually be jealous of its success, which is pretty out of character, for Cranky Kong. *Cranky is often shaking and seems to be restraining himself from hurting the Kongs, unlike in Donkey Kong Country where he would do so every few minutes. This was probably done to eliminate any controversies about hurting children. de:Crankys Affenmuseum Category:Locations Category:Kong-operated locations Category:Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest Category:Crocodile Isle